Cruella
by MelJaneO
Summary: The old and forgotten story of young Cruella and why she is the way we all know her. This is the mysterious tale of a young woman named Elisabeth who comes to the De Vil household to tutor the mistress's daughter, Cruella De Vil. For what seems to be just a troublesome girl, to unraveling mysteries and mayhem of past events and mysteries from the De Vil house hold.
1. Arrival

It was a late summer evening when I arrived in the house hold of the De Vil's. I knocked my hand on the door of the mansion. A young girl opened the door. "Good evening." I said. The girl smiled. "Evening to you as well. I am Ana, the maid of this household." I shook her hand. "I'm Elisabeth, i'm here to see the mistress of this household. I'm here to tutor her daughter, Cruella." The maid smiled. "Of course. Madam should be waiting for you in the couching room." I stepped inside and took off my coat, hanging it up. "I'll go fetch you some warm tea." Ana said and walked down into the kitchen. "Thank you." I replied, walking into the couching room. I sat down in a chair across from the mistress as Ana slipped in and gave us our tea. "Thank you." Said the mistress. Ana left as the mistress smiled to me.  
"Thank you for coming." She said. "No other tutor wished to help my daughter." I sipped my tea. "Well you are the owners of this town and rich, why wouldn't anyone wish to tutor her?" I asked. The mistress sighed. "My daughter's always been troublesome, you see. When she was old enough to go to school a while back, she wouldn't go. We brought tutors to teach her for the month. By the end of the month, or even before it was over, they would all quit." I nodded my head.  
"And why is that?" I asked. "They say she would pull tricks upon them, scare them half to death." The mistress frowned. "Oh dear." I said softly. She looked at me again. "I need this tutoring to help her learn and fix her of this problem she has."  
I nodded. "I understand. I shan't quit on behalf, madam." I said smiling. The mistress smiled as well. "Thank you very much dear. And for this month, or months to come, we have a bedroom set up for you." I smiled. "I must admit, I've never been treated with so much kindness. I do thank you for that, madam." The sun began to fall as I unpacked my things and changed into a comfortable night gown I found in one of the drawers of the room. I climbed into bed as Ana came in and put a glass of water next to the night stand. "You'll meet Cruella tomorrow at breakfast, and I'll make some waffles for you. Good night, madam." She said. I smiled. "No, you can just call me Elisabeth." Ana smiled back, turning out the lights. "Very well. Good night, Elisabeth."


	2. Reading Lessons

The sun soon rose up into the distant sky as I tightened my bathrobe and walked slowly down the spiral steps. I walked into the dinning room, where Ana was putting out the plates and silverware. I sat down and the mistress sat across the table from me. I heard little footsteps come down the stairs, and I turned my head to see a young girl in her cream night gown, her light blonde hair in tangled knots. She rubbed her eyes, and then looked up at me. "Who's this?" She asked. "This is Miss Elisabeth. She is your new tutor." The mistress said. "You must be Cruella." I said. She sat down next to me. "How old are you?" I asked. "Twelve." She said.  
I smiled to her. She didn't seem so troublesome... But I didn't want to push any luck."So what shall I be teaching her?" I asked the mistress. "After your report, you have strengths in reading and writing. That's what you will be helping Cruella with." She said. I smiled. "Of course." Soon, a man came down the steps and sat next to the mistress. "You must be the man of the house." I said. "Indeed." He replied smiling. "I want to thank you again for assistance to our daughter." I smiled. "It's no trouble, really."  
Soon after breakfast, me and Cruella sat on her bed and began reading. I pointed to a word in the book. "You know what this word is, don't you?" I asked. Cruella tilted her head. "Sort of..." She replied. "Can you read the sentence?" I asked her. _"__A man should keep his little brain attic stocked with all the furniture that he is likely to use, and the rest he can put away in the lumber room of his library, where he can get it if he wants it." _I smiled. "Well done, Cruella." I said. "Where's mother?" Cruella asked. "She went out shopping." I said. "Oh... Can I go take a bathroom break?" She asked. I nodded. She got up and left, and kept on reading the story of Sherlock. A few minutes later, Cruella came in with two glasses of water. "I brought you a drink." She said. "Thank you." I said. I looked inside and saw a pink flower petal floating at the top. "What's this?" Cruella smiled. "It's just to make it fancy." She said. I laughed. "You have quite an imagination." I said. I took a sip and kept on reading. Soon, the words became blurry. I laid down on her bed. My eyelids began to close as I yawned. "I... I think I'll take a little nap..." I said, and dozed off into a drifting sleep.


	3. Change In Rules

"Ella!" I sat up and Cruella came running into the room. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "Ella, come downstairs and look!" She shouted. I took her hand as we both ran down the spiral staircase. The mistress sat on the couch, her husband laid on it next to her. I looked at the little table by the sofa with a tiny glass of water on it. I looked inside. There floated a pink flower petal inside with little green specks, hardly able to see. I turned to the mistress. "What happened. The mistress looked at Cruella and grabbed her hand. "We will be right back." She said, and they both walked up the stairs. I sat next to the father, and held his hand. I gasped to feel no pulse. I looked up the stairwell and slowly followed them. They went past the second floor and up to the attic. I peered from behind the door.  
The mistress began to speak. "Now that your father's gone, things around here are going to change. The attic is where you will sleep, eat, and breath. I will come up once in a while to care for you, but you will never leave this room. Elisabeth will come in to tutor you, but that's it." Cruella sat down on the old mattress. "Why must you be so cruel, mother?" She asked. "I did no wrong to you." tears began to drip from her face.  
The mistress turned around, and I hid. "I don't want to hear your complains, Cruella." She shut and locked the door behind her, and walked down the stairs. I said on the stairwell in blank confusion. I walked down the stairs and sat next to the mistress. "Are you-" She turned to me. "You are never to tell anyone of what had happened today." My eyes widened. "I... I'm not sure what happened, but you have my word."  
Years slowly went by, and soon young Cruella was fifteen. For two months I wasn't aloud to see her. Soon one day, the mistress sent me up to continue to tutor her. I walked up the staircase and slowly opened the attic door. "Cruella?" I asked, shutting the door behind me. Cruella turned to me, and sat on her bed. "Can I tell you something?" She asked me. I sat down on the bed with her. "What is it?" I asked.


End file.
